


Home Depot

by NekomaruNidai



Category: Monokuma's Ward
Genre: God - Freeform, Heavy NSFW, Home Depot antics, Kinda, Other, dimitri undertale, just a cameo on that last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomaruNidai/pseuds/NekomaruNidai
Summary: One dark and lonely twilight, a lone figure walks through the abandoned parking lot of Home Depot, their footprints echoing...C looks up at the bright orange sign, knowing what they have to do. It's shopping time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i hate everything

C Visits Home Depot

The Home Depot stood at the top of the hill, at twilight. Glistening. Brooding. It's orange sign glowing in the night sky, casting out its siren song upon the entire town. But it fell on deaf ears. It sat isolated, alone. Nobody needed a depot for home materials this late. It was an abandoned fragment of the night.

Nobody needed a depot for home materials? Incorrect. One being remained. They walked up slowly to the store, pausing for a moment in the neon light. It was C, of course. And no matter the time of day, they required home materials, and home materials they would have.'

Slowly, steadily...C reached towards the doorknob. But Home Depot had them covered. The doors glided open, like the gates to heaven creaking towards a vast paradise for the lost soulds of the night. The automatic sensors were dimly light, sparkling in the tender dusk. C took a step inside...the depot was hollow, the staff all in the break room. Purchasing goods and services would prove to be...futile.

But futile was their middle name.

They perised the aisles, scanning the shelves for what they required. The cold, monochrome shelves offered them nothing. Thelse shelves did not hold what they searched for. If only there was an employee about to guide them in the right direction, but that wasn't an option. They were on their own, alone. Was this a test of their skills? It must be.

Their eyes scanned each and every shelf, looking behind them every so often in a defensive stance, as if there was something waiting for them. As if someone...was after them. C didn't let this phase them however, and they steadily grabbed a wrench from the shelf. It was still safely sealed away by a thick plastic encasement, but that didn't stop them. They just knew that it would get the job done...if there was even a job in the first place.

They crept onwards, through the eerie, dimly lit aisles. Their footsteps echoed through the vacant store. It was like a ghost town - left inhabitable, but not inhabited. There was something inherently unsettling about this place. Something was just off. Where were all the daddies, looking for tools to build their next deck? Where were the Boy Scouts finding materials for community service projects? It was wrong. No respectable Home Depot would ever be this empty. Not even at this time of night. C lifted their makeshift weapon uneasily. Their heart pounded. Where the hell was everyone? Why was it so quiet? This was all a horrible incident waiting to happen.

There it was. Ominously echoing throught the fluorescently lit hallways. A rolling sound, crackling along the smooth tiled floors. C turned, weapon at the ready. But it stopped, fading into the night alongside all shreds of being that surrounded the department store. Cautiously, they reached for something, their fingers grasping around a spool of thread. But where would they store this newfound randomly selected item? The answer was evident, the one place nobody would check. Up their ass. They bent over, wincing as it slid through the tendrils of their butt. And then it was in. Hidden. Secured from the dangers of the world.

But was it really-? Another sound - a distant chorus - was beginning somewhere, in the dark depths of the store. Straightening up, they looked about (panic, shining in their eyes) but it was too late. Already the thumping tune was playing loudly: and in the distance, they saw it. A pinprick, at first, but it was unmistakable - a singular cyan light, flashing through the darkness. Slowly but surely, a figure emerged from the shadows. He was short - though, abnormally so, as if someone had taken a man who was 6"1, and squashed him down into a stout little skeleton. Except, he wasn't TOTALLY a skeleton: instead, he donned a green coat, and the flickering light they had seen before, was shining from behind garish purple glasses. Oh no. Oh fucking no.

Dimitri Undertale has entered the building.

"Oh shit here he comes," whispered C, "and oh shit here I cums." They had been prepared for this moment their entire life. Ever since they were a young child, born and raised in western Kansas, sitting by the river with grandpa as they elequantly spear fished, he was told the lore. Of a map man who would bound over the mountains, his bald scalp glistening in the moonlight, searching for the Pope to gift his cherished game to. And if you were not the Pope, well....they wouldn't be home for ma's oven fresh biscuits with cherry jam that night. And so, C had spent a lifetime readying their defenses for this very moment.

Before C could charge at the mysterious map man, Dimitri walked toward him, closing the distance between them. Walking behind him, Dimitri walked behind C, grinning before he slapped their ass. After giving their ass a powerful slap, enough to leave a mark on C's pants, they started squeezing their less than voluptuous buns. C felt the spool of thread endangering their asshole. Then Dimitri whispered something in their ear, the hairs on C's neck standing up straight.   
"Shit tier ass."

There was no coming back from this attack. All those stories... grandpa was right. There wasn't any way C was returning home to ma now. But they could at least try to fight back. They stepped quickly forwards, out of the cartographer's malicious grip, swinging their wrench towards him. However, Dimitri's skills weren't to be underestimated. He caught their arm midswing, once again avoiding any sort of harm. He grinned, leaning forward until he was face to face with his adversary. "You're gonna have a bad time," he warned.

However - were they? His breath was hot in their skin, and he had such a tight grip on them: surely, they should be terrified right now, as their impending doom loomed on the horizon. And yet, though they looked deeply within themselves, part of them- part of them wanted this? There was something every so beautiful about the light that radiated from his right eye, reflecting in the sexy lenses of his glasses: behind the mask, their mouth was watering, the temptation to rip themselves bare and lather the frames with their excessive saliva was becoming hard to ignore, a beast growing within them. A bad time... How on earth could this be a bad time? Starting to moan a little, they swung their arms out, in total surrender. He could have them: their body was HIS.

Dimitri Undertale at first seemed confused - he had stared at them, trying to decipher their intent. And then, he heard them moaning. Excuse me? Immediately, he dropped their limbs, jumping back in what could only be described as disgust. Was this little fucking gremlin actually about to cream it-!? That was- that was totally vile! 

"KINKSHAMING!" he roared, his blue eye flaring up, its light illuminating the entire store. "I AM FUCKING KINKSHAMING YOU." And with that, he struck them down, his mighty skeletal fists pounding their flat ass to oblivion. Now, it was starting to concave: reaching true new levels of flatness, ones that were surely unbelievable to anyone who weren't here to witness such an atrocity. Slowly, a crater was beginning to form in C's behind: tourists started flocking, from all over the world, to see the Grand C-anyon. Dimitri Undertale laughed, rising above this whole situation, watching as his kinkshamee trembled before him. 

A soft, gentle noise was heard, emitting from around the corner. An innocent terror lit up the eyes of poor Charlie Beniya, who had come here to simply build a new birdcage for his beloved falcon. The nya of sheer unpresidented fear struck a nerve in Dimitri Undertale. He remembered his craving for innocent blood, his desire to market off his game. The Pope was a man of clarity and pure soul, and this child had both those traits. He lifted off, pulling out of C and chasing the young Beniya boy away. C reached out wistfully, as the fleeting sensation evaporated between their fingertips, Dimitri Undertale fading into the night. Their muscles screaming out in desperation, stiffening intensely, they fell limply to the ground, all consciousness fading from their oblivionated naked body.

And when they awoke...they saw him again. Hovering tenderly, ready. The pure and soft one had escaped momentarily, just enough to break the cursed trance placed on the map man. He had returned to seek what was once his. This gave C an opprotunity, an opening. Dimitri picked up the lingering silk threads clenched tightly in C's asshole, and C pulled forwards, jerking them straight out. They was freed from the curse that once bound them. Dimitri screamed, his body turning to ash in the rugged winds of Home Depot, the seal he had inflicted was removed and his beign was no longer allowed on this plane of existence.

As C watched the man fade, they felt something....remorse? Nostalgia? Remnants not of despair, but of desire? Their life's work was completed, and was draining away rapidly before their eyes. Their exposed asshole getting chilly in the tender morning breeze, they reached forwards and rabbed the threads, binding Dimitri Undertale to our universe once more. And then, without a second thought, they fled like Cinderella from the ball, leaving nothing but fleeting ass threads in place of a glass slipper.

Every night, C visits the local home depots for their home maitenance tools. Most nights, they find it thriving as it should be, and shoplift what they need. But some nights...it is hollow, devoid of life. Except for two. The hot and prepared breaths of C Futile Fullstop, and the cursed, lustful being of Dimitri Undertale, still clutching the coveted ass threads with unlimited desire.

The End...?  
No


End file.
